A Very Normal Life
by missymiss10
Summary: When an ordinary girl is summoned to a very extraordinary school, who knows what could happen?
1. Chapter 1- A letter and a visit

**I own nothing associated with Harry Potter- all credit to JK Rowling!**

Chapter 1- The Beginning of my Very Normal Life...

I was a very normal girl, living in a very normal house with a very large, very normal family. Life overall was very normal. I went to a nursery that my Auntie owns, followed by my local primary school in West Yorkshire. However, my very normal life changed forever on one day in latish June. I woke up when my alarm alerted me with the very cheesy Spongebob Squarepants theme song. I moaned. I groaned. I complained. When I finally collected the courage to drag myself out of my cave, I half fell down the stairs. This was truly a very normal morning.

As I stumbled past the letterbox, it opened. The small pile of letters made a satisfying thud on the carpet. I picked them all up and began to sift through them casually. One letter in particular caught my eye. It was in a crisp white envelope with a shiny crimson wax seal, and, surprisingly, it was addressed to me...

"Who could _possibly_ wish to write to you?" Toby, my annoying little brother asked

"I don't know, but I don't see you getting any fancy letters!" I replied, admittedly a little too sharply.

I slid my long fingernail underneath the seal and quickly opened the letter up.

_Dear Amy,_

_We are wishing to inform you that you have been offered a place at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Enclosed is a list of all the books and supplies that you will need. Please meet the Hogwarts Express on platform 9 3/4 on Saturday , 2nd September at 10:30._

_Yours Sincerely,_

_Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore_

I put the letter down on the kitchen table, eyes wide with shock. My mother picked it up, scanned through it, then whispered something to my dad.

"What do you think Amy?" my dad ruffled my hair.

"I ... Umm... I don't really know!" I stuttered in reply

As soon as the words had left my lips, there was a sharp rap on the front door.

"I'll get it!" Toby yelled

Moments later, Toby returned, followed by an old lady, whose hair was pinned tightly in a topknot. She wore black robes that were draped over her thin figure. A large necklace that was made of the deepest blue sapphire was hung around her neck.

" Hello, you must be Amy, I am Professor McGonagall, a pleasure to meet you!"

"Erm... Hi!" I said slowly

" As you are no doubt aware, you have been summoned to attend Hogwarts School. You are a witch, Amy. As you do not come from a wizarding background, I have come to answer all your questions, but above all, to say welcome!"

"Thanks Professor McGonagall" My mum said enthusiastically

"Please, call me Minerva... so, anyway, you will have to visit Diagon Alley, and change some money to Knuts, Sickles and Galleons. That is the wizarding currency. You already have a list of supplies, and directions to the Alley are enclosed. We hope to see you soon!"

"So, when I am there, will I learn how to abracadabra and all that?" I asked

"Not exactly, my child... I cannot explain it all, so you will have to see for yourself- I trust you will be coming to Hogwarts?"

I glanced around at my family, who were all smiling encouragingly.

"You bet!"

**Hi Guys! thanks so much for reading my story so far! I need ideas for what Amy could get up to in Hogwarts so just leave a review or PM me if you have any thoughts! I also really want to know what you guys think of the first chapter, its not the most original idea, I know, but I really think it could be quite good if it was continued! Please leave reviews- I can't do this on my own! **


	2. Chapter 2- A Wizarding Shopping Spree!

I was stood at the foot of a street bustling with wizards. You could tell straight away that they were wizards due to the slight give-away fact that some of them were sporting oversized pointy hats and robes, or bearing wands. The rest, however, just looked like normal people. They wore jeans and hoodies and texted each other on their fancy smartphones. They wouldn't have looked out of place walking down Oxford street or through Piccadilly Circus. The shops themselves seemed to almost defy gravity. The top floors leaned over the street, making them look like hunched up great aunts and uncles. It absolutely terrified me!

"Right..." my mum began, clearly intimidated, "First of all we need to change some money..." she glanced at the piece of parchment in her hand, "to Gringott's!"

I nodded and followed my mum as closely as I could, determined not to lose her in the throngs of people which occupied the alley. We continued walking for a while, until we finally stopped in front of a building which seemed strangely out of place. There were huge Corinthian columns holding up the ceiling, or just for decoration, I couldn't quite decide. The façade of the structure was decorated with 'Gringott's' in swirly golden lettering. I felt rather intimidated.

I took in a deep breath and climbed the marble steps leading up to the main entrance. We were in a large hallway occupied with several desks.

"Next PLEASE" shouted a very small man with very pointy ears

Mum and I walked over to his desk. The undersized man smiled and shook my hand.

" I am Moluccio, the goblin, and I am here to assist you with any monetary requirement" he said with a slight Yorkshire accent.

"A... a goblin?"

"Yes, my dear, I can tell you are new to our world" he said smoothly. I just smiled.

"We need some money, and we don't know what to do!" my mum said to Moluccio.

"Well, You have come to the right place! Currency in wizarding Britain consists of three different coins. In decreasing order of value, they are: Galleon, Sickle and Knut. They are gold, silver, and bronze, respectively. There are 17 Sickles in a Galleon, and 29 Knuts in a Sickle, meaning there are 493 Knuts to a Galleon- It's simple, really!"

"Right, how much money will we need for all Amy's supplies and some money for while she is at Hogwarts?"

"Well..." Moluccio began

This went on for some time, and by the time we left, I had sufficient funds for now, and some more in a vault. Then, we headed to the bookshop, Flourish and Blotts, where I paid for several textbooks, alongside some books which I wanted to read, one called the Tales of Beedle the Bard, an anthology of Wizarding Fables. To be honest, it looked pretty similar to my favourite book when I was younger, Grimm's Fairy tales.

After this, we went to Madame Malkin's, where I ordered my uniform. Shopping so far was going very well! Later that afternoon, I made several purchases, including a cauldron, a telescope, and even a little black owl named Erebus! Then, it was time for what I had been anticipating all day- buying my wand!

We approached an ancient shop, which was teeming with life, young wizards and their parents were rushing in and out with small wand boxes, all looking very excited. A knot twisted in my stomach. I stepped into the dark room and my breath was instantly took away. There were wands everywhere , lining the walls, shelves and even some stuck onto the ceiling! I approached the desk and an old man popped up from behind the counter.

"Greetings, young one, I am Ollivander and I have the wand for you!"

I laughed. How could this man possibly have the right wand for everyone? Suddenly, he began to ask me lots of questions in quick succession. In the end, he reached his conclusion.

"Maybe you'd like this, a pine wand. It is just shy of twelve and three quarters inches long. It has a core of kelpie mane." Ollivander handed me the wand. " See that pot plant over there? well, point your wand at that and shout Aguamenti!" I did as I was told, and instantly, the plant wilted. "OK, maybe not," the old man reached behind the counter for another wand. "I'm not sure, but consider this, an elm wand. In length, it is nine and one-half inches. The core consists of unicorn mane." Again, I pointed my wand at the plant in an attempt to water it, and again, it didn't work.

"Urgh! It's no good, I will never find a wand!" I cried.

"Hmm... This is a puzzling one," Ollivander paused. "Wait, I think I may have it! This, an ash wand. In length, it is just over ten inches in length. This wand's core is phoenix tail feather."

As soon as I felt the weight in my hand, there was a warm sensation rushing through my body. I pointed it at the plant and the flowers stood up on end, beautiful.

"My friend, I believe this wand has chosen you!"

**Hope you liked Chapter two! please please comment, I need some ideas. Thank you so much for reading!**


	3. Chapter 3- The Platform

In the weeks and days leading up to my departure for Hogwarts, I tried to practice with my new wand. But, try as I might, it just wouldn't work. It was as if my wand had unchosen me, if that was possible. I tried countless wizardy sounding words, anything from the generic Abracadabra and Hocus Pocus, to more unusual spells, like tobydissaperiunt.

So, inevitably, when I arrived at King's cross station in early September, I was ready to learn. I was packed with everything and anything, even the slightest possibilities and risks were catered for. When my trunk was placed carefully onto my luggage cart and Erebus' cage was perched on top, we headed for platform 9 3/4. That was, of course, until we realised that there was a slight problem. That being, that the required platform simply didn't exist.

We found platforms nine and ten, alright, but in between them was just a brick wall. We hunted high and we hunted low, but it was no use. That is, until a very large family came rushing past us, all with matching ginger hair. Starting with the oldest, they took their luggage and seemed to sprint through the wall! Once the very smallest child had disappeared from sight, I plucked up all my courage and followed quickly behind them.

And boy, did it feel strange! I half expected to hit the wall and fall flat on my face. But sure enough, I was on a train platform, bustling with life. There were children of all ages, all saying their goodbyes to their parents. I actually felt kind of claustrophobic. It was a truly overwhelming sight. And, in the middle of it all, was the most fantastic train ever. It was painted bright red and looked like something from _The Railway __Children. _And, just to top it all off, it suddenly emitted a lout hoot and a puff of steam- I liked being a wizard already!

I turned to my mum, and to my absolute surprise, her face was stained with tears. I gave her a quick hug.

"Sorry love, I just can't believe that you're actually leaving, that's all" she sniffed

Suddenly, the station master shouted loudly.

"ALL ABOARD" he yelled

I gave my mum a last hug and a kiss and boarded the train. About a third of the way along, I found a compartment that was totally empty, apart from a small girl, about my age,with long blonde hair and a wistful expression on her face.

"Mind if I join you?" I asked tentatively

" Come on in" she stared at me for a while, then showed the faintest hint of a smile. As I got myself comfy, the train rolled from the station, and I waved to my mum. This was truly the start of my new life.

**Hi guys, sorry this chapter is a bit shorter than the others, I just wanted to get Amy on the train for the chapter that I have been working on. Please PLEASE review me, just want to know what you guys think!**


	4. Chapter 4- Hi, I'm Luna!

After a while, I turned to my companion.

"I'm Amy" I smiled at her.

"Luna" she said, her eyes never moving from the pages of the magazine.

I could tell that she didn't want to be bothered. Moments passed, and i reached for my new copy of 'the Tales of Beedle the Bard'. I had a quick flick through but i just couldn't get into it. Too many unanswered questions flew through my mind, like a swarm of angry wasps. When she was satisfied with her magazine, Luna's eyes searched my face.

"You're muggle, aren't you?"

"Uh-Huh" I had heard people use that word before and now knew what it meant.

"I'm not. My dad edits the Quibbler." As if i was supposed to know what that meant! I just hummed intelligently. Luna thought to herself for a moment. "I want to be friends." She said this simply, in a no-strings-attached kind of way.

"Urm...OK!" I tried to sound casual but the spurt of excitement was uncontrollable. I had never really had a friend before! I mean, I hung out with people at school but no one had asked me to be their friend. My new friend was the first to break our silence.

"Good. Now there are a few things you should know about me first. I daydream a lot. I want to be in Ravenclaw. But, most importantly, I have the attention span of a... Oh. My. God. Look!"

I looked, and boy, was I glad I did. Heading our way was the food trolley. Now, when I say that, I sound like the greediest person alive. I'm not, really. This food cart was a truly spectacular sight. Exploding from its shelves were packages of every shape and size, containing foods of the highest order. Luna Chipped into my daydream.

"Let me show you the brilliance of wizard food." She even showed the tiniest glint of a smile on her pale face. "Please can we have two pumpkin juices, two boxes of every flavour beans, two chocolate frogs and erm... some black cat crisps."

For the half hour that followed, we gorged ourselves on these delicacies, until neither of us could eat any more. We then talked about our lives and families. Eventually the train pulledinto Hogsmeade station.

**Hi! So sorry this chapter is only short and took so long, I have been kept vey busy at school with exams! As usual, any suggestions and comments are very welcome!**


End file.
